Bloedhete zomer
by Bubblerune
Summary: Dit was mijn inzending voor een schrijfwedstrijd. Het gaat over een vampier en een doodnormaal meisje.


**Bloedhete liefde**

Verveeld zette Lisa de wekker uit. Dit was al de zoveelste dag op deze saaie camping en ze had er echt genoeg van. Het liefst wilde ze naar huis, maar dat kon ze natuurlijk niet zeggen. Haar hebben ouders hard hebben gewerkt om zich deze camping te kunnen veroorloven. Om negen uur zouden ze gezamenlijk ontbijten, dus besloot ze maar vast te beginnen met het klaarmaken. Ze zou vanmiddag wel haar slaap inhalen.

Het was al half tien en haar ouders waren nog steeds niet naar beneden gekomen. De warme zonnestralen zorgden ervoor dat Lisa helemaal bezweet was. Geïrriteerd liep ze naar haar ouders' slaapkamer. 'Mam? Pap?' vragend opende ze deur. Ze slaakte een gil. Ze wilde naar haar moeder rennen, maar een plas bloed zorgde ervoor dat ze uitgleed en in die plas terechtkwam. Haar lange, bruine haren zaten onder het bloed. De tranen stroomden over haar wangen. 'Help!' gilde ze. Haar ouders waren neergestoken. Huilend stond ze op en ze zag hoe haar moeders ogen haar aanstaarde. Haar vader lag er al net zo bij als haar moeder. Ze waren allebei dood. Ze kon niets meer doen, behalve 112 bellen en zorgen dat de moordenaar gepakt werd. En hier zou ze voor zorgen.

'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg de agent die naar Lisa's ochtendjas zat te kijken. Het zat onder het bloed, net als haar haren. Lisa zuchtte. Dit was al de zoveelste keer dat dat aan haar gevraagd werd. 'Ik vroeg me af waar mijn ouders bleven en toen ben ik naar hun slaapkamer gegaan. Ik trof mijn ouders zo aan. Ik wilde naar ze toe rennen, maar toen gleed ik uit'. Hoe vaak ze het ook moest vertellen, de tranen gingen niet weg. De agent knikte begrijpelijk. 'Heb je behoefte aan slachtofferhulp?' Lisa keek verbitterd. 'Nee'. Niet voordat ik ontdek wie dit gedaan heeft, dacht ze. Ze zag hoe haar ouders werden meegenomen. 'Wacht!' schreeuwde Lisa nog snel. 'Ik wil mijn ouders nog een laatste keer zien...'. Ze probeerde haar tranen in te houden, wat nog net lukte. Ze wilde sterk overkomen, voor het geval dat haar ouders toekeken vanuit de hemel. Ze wist zeker dat haar ouders daar waren.

Vanuit de donkerste plek keek hij naar het meisje die net haar ouders heeft verloren. Hij vond dat ze sterk was, waardoor hij behoorlijk gecharmeerd van haar raakte. Op de een of andere manier wilde hij haar bloed niet opdrinken, maar haar juist helpen. Waarom? Hij had enorme trek en moest eerst wat drinken. Hij veranderde in een vleermuis om via de schaduw naar het strand te vliegen; kinderen waren immers het lekkerst. Het verbaasde hem dat hij klaarwakker was, omdat hij eigenlijk hoorde te slapen. Was dit liefde? Hij zag dat een baby alleen was gelaten door de ouders. Dit was zijn geluksdag, baby's hadden echt heel lekker en zuiver bloed! Hij ging op de baby's schouder zitten en zette zijn tanden in de nek. Dit was verrukkelijk. Nu was hij er klaar voor.

Lisa staarde voor zich uit. Ze was nu in het huis van de agent, die Joost bleek te heten, omdat het huis van haar nu een plaats delict was. Ze was al heel vaak gedoucht, maar toch voelde ze zich heel vies. Ze miste haar ouders zo erg. Ze kon de camping niet verlaten, niet zonder de moordenaar te vinden. Het aantal onopgeloste moordzaken steeg de laatste jaren immers fors. Ze pakte het kaartje van Joost uit haar broekzak. Ze mocht hem altijd bellen. Ze schrok van de bel. Zou het de moordenaar zijn? Ze stond op en liep voorzichtig naar de deur. Snel keek ze vanuit haar ooghoeken naar iets om de moordenaar mee te steken. Er werd nog een keer aangebeld. Ze opende de deur met een wandelstok in haar hand.

Ze staarde naar een man die zichzelf tegen de zon beschermde door middel van een grote badhanddoek. Hij hield het vast als een soort paraplu, maar nu leek het alsof hij zich beschermde tegen de zon. 'Kom binnen' zei ze, zonder er bij na te denken. Normaal deed ze nooit zo stom, maar ze was heel erg gecharmeerd van zijn verschijning. Nou, niet door de badhanddoek, maar hij zag er heel goed uit. Hij was eng bleek, maar door zijn donkere haar en grijze ogen was hij toch mysterieus. 'Wie ben je en wat kom je doen?' vroeg ze bot. Ze wantrouwde iedereen op dit moment. 'Ik ben Jake' zei de jongen, die dus Jake bleek te heten. Wat kwam hij eigenlijk doen? Hij kon moeilijk zeggen dat hij een uitnodiging nodig had om binnen te kunnen komen wanneer hij wilde. Mocht de moordenaar terugkomen, dan was hij er tenminste bij. 'Ik heb een hele erge allergie door de zon' vervolgde hij. Daarom was hij dus zo bleek! Lisa knikte begrijpend. Dit was ook het enige huis op de camping waarvan de gordijnen dicht waren. Lisa vond het zelf ook te heet. 'Ik snap het, blijf zo lang als je wilt' zei ze. Ze had ook wel behoefte aan gezelschap en die Jake leek haar wel een goede jongen. 'Dank je. Werd je ook wakker van de politie auto's? Vast weer een winkeldief' Jake besloot te doen of zijn neus bloed. Lisa glimlachte. 'Ja, vast' zei ze. Ze wilde niet dat hij van haar ouders afwist. Lisa kon niet meer stil blijven zitten. Ze moest nu echt op zoek gaan naar de moordenaar. 'Ik moet gaan, maar je mag wel hier blijven. Joost heeft toch dienst tot de avond'. Jake trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Joost?' vroeg hij. Lisa knikte. 'Een agent die ik ken' mompelde ze. Ze weigerde nog steeds te veel bloot te geven. Jake glimlachte. Hij was dus niet haar vriendje. 'Ik blijf wel hier,' zei hij. Kon hij meteen dit huis doorzoeken, om te kijken of die Joost wel te vertrouwen was. 'Oké, misschien tot zo!' glimlachte Lisa, die vertrok.

Het viel vies tegen om het contrast donker-licht in het echt mee te maken. Ze was helemaal vergeten hoe heet het was. Joost woonde vlak bij de camping, dus ze kon er rustig naartoe lopen. Ze vroeg zich af hoe het met Jake ging. Hij had een hele erge zonneallergie en kon hem dus moeilijk het huis uit schoppen. Ergens had ze wel medelijden met hem. Lisa bestudeerde de omgeving. Hoe kon de moordenaar het huis binnendringen, zonder het slot open te breken? En waarom alleen haar ouders en niet haar? Misschien wist de moordenaar niet dat zij er ook was, want dan moest het iemand zijn die haar ouders hier ontmoet hadden... Waar waren zij dan in hemelsnaam geweest?

Lisa werd moe van het rondvragen. Haar ouders kunnen overal geweest zijn en niemand onthoudt specifieke mensen. Dit was heel erg doelloos. Als ze nou maar haar vaders mobiel had... Jake had echter meer succes. Door te communiceren met nachtdieren had hij al heel veel informatie. Sterker nog; hij wist wat voor beroep de moordenaar had. En door het eigenaardige gedrag was al meteen duidelijk wie het was.

De deur werd opengeslagen. 'Ik ben thuis!' riep Joost. Opgelucht zuchtte Lisa. 'Wil je voortaan eerst kloppen voordat je de deur zo openslaat?' grijnsde ze. 'Ik kreeg zowat een hartaanval'. Joost glimlachte. 'Sorry,' zei hij. 'Hoe gaat het nu met je?' Lisa haalde haar schouders op. 'Hoe gaat het met je als je ouders zijn gestorven?' mompelde ze. Joost zag dat ze haar tranen in moest houden. 'Ik snap het. Ik heb eten meegenomen van de Chinees' zei hij, terwijl hij de tas met eten omhoog hield. Hij schudde zijn blonde pony uit zijn ogen. 'Dan zal ik de tafel even dekken' zuchtend stond Lisa op. Ze at altijd Chinees met haar ouders. Twee dagen geleden voor het laatst. 'Ik heb die loempia's die je zo lekker vond meegenomen' zei Joost, terwijl hij het eten uit de tas haalde. 'Echt? Mijn favoriete?' een brede lach verscheen op Lisa's gezicht. Wacht eens, hoe wist hij dat zij dat zo lekker vond? Ze besloot om het maar niet te vragen. 'Wanneer mag ik mijn spullen ophalen?' vroeg Lisa, die een hap van haar loempia nam. 'Wanneer de moordenaar is gepakt' grijnsde Joost. Waarom grijnsde hij? Lisa voelde hoe haar gezicht verstijfde. Ze kon zich niet meer bewegen! Ze was helemaal verlamd. Haar hart ging razendsnel tekeer. Moest nu blij zijn dat ze de moordenaar gevonden had? Ze had dit heel anders voorgesteld in haar hoofd. In haar hoofd had ze de moordenaar zelf te pakken gekregen en was zij er zonder schrammetje vanaf gekomen. Ze viel op de grond. Op de een of andere manier deed die klap geen pijn, waar ze wel blij mee was. Misschien vond Joost haar wel aardig en wilde haar een pijnloze dood geven. 'Ik ontmoette jouw ouders bij de Chinees. Jouw ouders hadden helemaal geen vertrouwen in de politie,' zei hij. 'Maar ik heb toch maar weer goed speurwerk verricht en uitgevonden waar jullie verbleven' Joost grijnsde breeduit. 'Ik wilde zien hoe jij er mee om ging, maar ik had gehoord dat jij zelf ook ging speuren' Joost slikte. 'Je was er redelijk goed in, dus vandaar dat ik je even uit moet schakelen. Je zou er later wel achter zijn gekomen' Lisa werd kwaad. Dat ze de politie niet vertrouwde, betekende toch niet dat iedereen niet te vertrouwen is? De tranen stroomden over haar wangen. Ze kon vredig sterven,nu wist ze waarom haar ouders werden vermoord en kreeg zij tenminste een pijnloze dood. Joost tilde haar op en liep het huis uit. 'Ik zorg dat het op een zelfmoord lijkt' knikte Joost slim. Hij werkte bij de politie, dus hij wist precies hoe hij dit aan moest pakken. Hij gooide haar in haar auto en reed weg.

Bijtend op zijn lip keek Jake toe. Hij wist dat Joost de dader was, maar wist alleen niet hoe hij het Lisa moest vertellen. Hij had dit kunnen voorkomen, hij voelde zich zo een sukkel! Hij riep de nachtdieren op en commandeerde ze om de auto te volgen. Zou hij Joost moeten vermoorden? Dan zou dat Lisa alleen maar verdachter maken en ervoor zorgen dat zij de gevangenis in moest. Of hij moest een vampier van haar maken. Maar het eeuwige leven wordt wel saai. Hij zette zijn verstand op nul en veranderde zichzelf in een vleermuis. Eerst zorgen dat Lisa veilig is.

Joost stopte bij een treinstation. Hoe kreeg hij haar in hemelsnaam ongezien naar binnen? Toen hij uitstapte werd hij aangevallen door allerlei dieren. Heel raar, want hij werd gewoonlijk aardig gevonden. 'Ga weg, stomme dieren!' kwaad sloeg hij om zich heen. Hij zag hoe een vleermuis veranderde in een mens. 'Wat?' stamelde hij verbaasd. Joost keek recht in die jongen zijn ogen. Gehypnotiseerd opende Joost zijn kofferbak. Lisa zag hoe Jake bezig was met Joost. Wilde Jake haar beschermen? Ze probeerde haar hand te bewegen en had door dat ze niet zo stijf was als eerst. Ze stapte uit de auto en sprong op Joost. 'Rennen, Jake! Ik red me wel!' Jake, gecharmeerd van Lisa's moed, schudde zijn hoofd. 'We doen dit samen!' Zijn hele leven zocht hij naar een sterveling die zoveel moed had als een vampier. Hij had haar eindelijk gevonden. Zijn hoektanden werden langer en hij was klaar om Joost te bijten en leeg te zuigen. Vegatarische vampiers bestonden niet, dat was een fabel. Varkensbloed maakte alleen maar dik, dus dat werd amper gedronken. Joost pakte zijn pistool en richtte het op Jake. Blijkbaar was zijn hypnose over. Hij schudde Lisa van zich af, die hard met haar rug op de auto viel. Ze zag hoe de pistool op Jake gericht was en vond dat ze iets moest doen. Zij kon haar ouders niet redden, maar Jake misschien wel. Ze vroeg zich af of zijn hoektanden vanmiddag ook zo lang waren, maar schudde die gedachte snel van zich af. Ze moest Jake helpen! De trekker werd overgehaald en tot Lisa's grote verbazing miste de kogel. Had Jake zulke snelle reflexen? 'Vampier...' mompelde Joost. Lisa schrok. Vampier? Vampiers bestaan helemaal niet! Joost rende naar zijn auto en haalde daar een houten staak uit. 'Al die jonge slachtoffers met twee gaten in hun nek, ik had al zoiets verwacht' Joost grijnsde. Jake zag Lisa's geschrokken blik. 'Geen zorgen' glimachte hij geforceerd. Jake liet het regenen, vampiers kunnen immers het weer beïnvloeden. 'Regen doet me niets!' schreeuwde Joost hardop. De staak kwam steeds dichter bij Jake en net toen hij zich wilde transformeren, raakte het zijn hart. Hij had deze dag slecht geslapen en veel kracht verbruikt, dus was hij langzamer en zwakker dan normaal. 'Nee!' gilde Lisa geschrokken. Ze trok de staak uit Jakes hart. Zijn hart was net niet doorboord, maar het was wel erg schokerend. Uitgeput viel Jake op de grond. Hij faalde als vampier. Joost lachte. 'Nu jij nog' Hoe kon een politie agent zo moordlustig zijn? Lisa greep naar de staak. Zou ze Joost kunnen vermoorden? Ze had Joost vertrouwd, Joost had haar getroost. Maar het was allemaal maar een toneelstuk. De trekker werd overgehaald en de kogel belandde deze keer wel zijn doel. Met al haar kracht stak Lisa Joost in zijn geslachtsdeel, wetend dat Jake het voor haar af zou maken.

Geschrokken zag Jake hoe Lisa op de grond viel. Hij hoorde haar laatste woorden: 'Drink me'. Kwaad wierp Jake zich op Lisa, die het goed vond dat hij haar dronk. Hij zou haar niet leegdrinken, maar net genoeg drinken om op kracht te komen. Hij zag hoe Joost schreeuwend van de pijn de staak uit zich probeerde te trekken. Nu was het serieus. Nu had Jake uitzonderlijke lichaamskracht. Hij veranderde in een bloeddorstige wolf en scheurde Joost in stukken. Nu had hij te maken met een échte vampier. Hij dronk al Joosts bloed op en keek trots naar zijn meesterwerk. Geschrokken draaide hij zich daarna om en keek naar de neergeschoten Lisa. Hij voelde haar pols, waarna hij concludeerde dat het te laat was. Zijn ogen vulden zich met tranen. Hij had zo lang naar dit meisje gezocht en nu was het te laat.

Lisa voelde hoe ze uit haar lichaam trad. Nee toch, was ze dood? Ze zag hoeveel kracht Jake van haar had gekregen, wat haar voldoening gaf. De moordenaar van haar ouders en van haar was gestraft en haar liefde Jake leefde nog. Nou ja, was niet dood, maar ondood. Ze zag hoeveel verdriet hij had, wat Lisa goed deed. Ze omhelsde Jake en wist dat hij haar aanwezigheid voelde. Ze zag het licht, waar haar ouders op haar wachtten. 'Ik ben altijd bij je' snikte ze. Jake, die haar voelde, zei nog een laatste keer: 'Ik zal je nooit vergeten in mijn eeuwige leven'. Ze kusten elkaar voor het eerst, maar het leek alsof het hun duizendste was. Lisa glimlachte en betrad vervolgens het licht.


End file.
